


Wish We Could Turn Back Time

by Code_Glitch



Category: Animator vs. Animation (Short Film 2006)
Genre: Angst, Cause author is evil, Hanahaki Disease, Inspired by Fanfiction, Jealousy, Just angst, M/M, POV First Person, Stick figures are now humanized, Which means they have lungs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code_Glitch/pseuds/Code_Glitch
Summary: Flowers...Beautiful little things they are, aren't they?Heh,But it isn't if they're in your lungs.
Relationships: Green/The Second Coming
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Wish We Could Turn Back Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Should've Made You Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492044) by [11_Wonders_Asunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/11_Wonders_Asunder/pseuds/11_Wonders_Asunder). 



> First of all, thanks to 11_Wonders_Asunder for inspiring me to write this. This is my first work in Ao3, but certainly not the very first I’ve written. Also, before TSC met the stick gang, everything about it is what I thought would fit the best. This also revolves around the whole Animation vs. Minecraft shorts, and you’ll be seeing references to AvA throughout the oneshot.
> 
> It will be told from Blue’s PoV, and it’s going to be first-person PoV. I don’t want to dive too deep into this one since it’s supposed to be a oneshot, not a book. And stick figures are now humans, but just plain colors. 
> 
> I just did it for fun, and to take a break from writing about my main books. Once again, a big thanks to 11_Wonders_Asunder! 
> 
> Now let’s get going. =)

Drip…  
Drip…  
Drip… 

I stared at the crimson puddle in front of me, contrasting to my colorless surrounding. I felt numb. The dull sounds continued steadily as more drops of the bright red liquid dripped from my lips. The color reminded me of Red, yet small bits of memories about a spider-looking bot and someone similar to Red flashed through my mind. My head was pounding with more and more of the memories flooding into my mind. 

A tired groan left my lips as I brought up my blood-coated hands, covering my mouth as I felt my lungs almost burning yet again. Pain suddenly erupted in my chest, I coughed violently, clenching my eyes shut. The feeling of the warm, sticky fluid escaping through the spaces between my fingers lingered there. My stomach twisted when I opened my eyes panickedly, staring at the pale blue petals laying in the center of the pool, motionless. It just layed there, the edges slowly staining red, almost mocking me as I looked at them in horror.

A series of knocks on the wooden door snapped me out of my trance. My eyes widened in fear as I spun around, staring at the door with heavy breaths. I… I can’t let them find out- What do I do?! I-

“Blue…?” A soft voice echoed through the pale grey door, heavy with concern. “You alright in there?” 

It was Green out of all my other friends. Why couldn’t it be Yellow, or TSC, or even Red for stick’s sake-?! I- I… Just why does it have to be him?

My breathing hitched, I brought up my still blood-coated hands and grasped my head, pleading that it was all a bad dream. I couldn’t think, the feeling was overwhelming. It felt like falling into the void, again, yet no one was there to save me. To save me from tumbling deep into the cold, black abyss of emptiness as it opened its mouth wide, swallowing me whole. 

My eyes snapped open, wide in alarm. I found myself in the same position, but staring down at the petals with my fists clenched, the crimson liquid still seeping through slowly from the cracks. 

The knockings continued as I heard Green’s unmistakable voice again. This time, his tone was dead serious. 

“Blue? Are you alright?” He asked again, the handles started shaking violently. “If you don’t answer, I’m coming in!” 

I panicked, opening and closing my mouth multiple times before I managed to muster out a solid response that seemed to calm him down.

“I’m fine Green!” I replied in a half-yell, suppressing the shakiness in my voice. “You don’t have to check on me!” 

I hated it, but I’ve already said it. The words tasted bitter as they left my lips, the taste still lingered on the tip of my tongue, mixed with the coppery flavor of blood. I hated lying to my friends, especially to him. 

A relieved sigh escaped my mouth as I heard Green’s footsteps grew faint, then soon disappearing. I pushed myself up slowly, pushing against the smooth white marble that made up the sink to support myself. My legs felt like jelly, wobbling around as I attempted to maintain my balance. 

Staring at the puddle on the ground, I knew I have to clean it up before anyone sees it…

===0===

A few weeks had passed ever since that… ‘Incident’. Things had changed drastically… For me. My situation had kept on getting worse and worse, from coughing out small bits of petals to whole blooms. My lung hurts, so does my throat. I couldn’t do any of my hobbies, nor can I consume any nether warts since I haven’t harvested any ever since the ‘Incident’. Though every time I think of anything, my thoughts always wander back to him. To that night when I told him my feelings.

It was a pain to think about, yet I couldn’t stop myself. I couldn’t stop the memory that’s forever stuck in my head, tearing me apart bit by bit. I couldn’t do ANYTHING. Heh… I guess I can’t let go of it…

Leaning back to the pillows, I curled up into a ball. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I stared out the window. The pale white stars glowing coldly in the stretch of blackness. My eyelids grew heavy, I felt the consciousness slip away as I fell into the embrace of darkness.

===0===

I woke up this morning, with a burning sensation in my lungs, again. Crawling out of bed, I stumbled into the bathroom, throwing up crimson blood and blooms into the sink. The smell of iron filled the room that would make any normal stick figures vomit if they ever stepped into here. But, with a few weeks of the same thing repeating itself, I kind of got used to it. 

Staring at my tired reflection in the mirror, I could spot dark eye bags under my usually bright, sky blue orbs. Yet my eyes didn’t hold much emotions other than the constant tiredness that plagues my every conscious seconds. I sighed, wiping away the remaining blood that’s on my lips. Picking up the blooms carefully from the sink, I dropped them into the garbage can with a satisfying plop. I twisted the knob, washing away the remaining blood that stained my fingers and the sink, watching the pinkish liquid drain away. 

It was getting harder and harder to breath every time I woke up, I knew that it was these flowers. I could feel them in my chest, head pulsing with pain with each of their growths as I felt them twisting around. A dull pain appeared near my left shoulder blade, but I paid no attention to it. Maybe it's just how I slept yesterday? Huh, gotta remind myself to not do it again…

Pain exploded near my left shoulder blade, snapping out of my thoughts as I muffled a yelp of agony with my hand. I stared at the pale green veins that twisted around, a small blue bud soon burst from my bright blue skin. It grew at a lightning pace, growing and blooming. Yet to me, the process felt as if my being was corroding again, like what happened in the fight with The Dark Lord.

The pain finally subsided, fading away but not without leaving behind a memory of it. Both present here and in my mind. I dropped onto my knees, a pained groan escaping my lips. I leaned toward the cabinet for support, glaring at the flower with burning hatred. Bringing my hand up shakily, I brushed over the flower lightly. Memories of that night flooded back again, accompanied by another one that I wished it never happened. 

He shouldn’t have been here. He should never have be-

I sighed, clawing at my head in frustration. But he’s here now, Second Coming’s here. He told Green that he loved him, and Green loved him back. I… I don’t understand… But it was the past.

We’ve been friends - best friends before he came. Always competing with each other and hanging out together. Until he came along.

I broke into a coughing fit, blood dribbling down my chin as the feeling of a second flower blooming near my right eye overwhelmed me. The pain was unbearable, I couldn’t contain it. I buried my face into my arms and sobbed, my whole body burned as more and more blooms sprouted near my shoulders and face. The room around me faded into nothingness, I sat there, knowing that I couldn’t do anything to stop the fall. Darkness engulfed me as the last bits of my consciousness drifted away. 

Just the last seconds before I blacked out, muffled shouts reached my ears. Yet I couldn’t comprehend what they were saying. It just feels numb, I felt nothing. Closing my eyes, I let my consciousness drift away into the stretch of darkness around me.

Only if we could turn back time… That was the last thought I’ve had.


End file.
